summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazel
Gazel is a playable character and one of the main allies on the first entry in the Summon Night series. He later becomes a guest character in Summon Night 4. Background Gazel is a orphan that grew up alongside Lipre in the same orphanage. They are always together and have a couple-like relationship since them. His trouble-maker personality made him ending up as a thief, much to Lipre’s dismay. They form a new orphanage in the house where they were abandoned which Gazel use like a hideout for his Flat Gang. They raise 3 children and Gazel makes the role of father to them while Lipre is the mother. Like a regular father, he is very strict with them and is always spanking them whenever they get into trouble (even though it’s him that gives the worst influence to them). Development Summon Night He meets with the main character for the first time when he orders his lackeys to mug the protagonist. Seeing that he/she is a summon creature he tries to befriend the main character since both are eyesores for most people in Lyndbaum, later becoming inseparable friends. He helps the main character to solve the mysteries behind his/her summoning while eventually fighting with his rival gang Optius and later against the Colorless Faction. He fights alongside the main character until the end in the final battle against the Demon Lord. Summon Night ~ To The Place Where You Should Return He saves a little girl called Minis from a sudden attack from a Wyvern summon and tries to protect her from being kidnapped by the Mahn family, only to later discover that they are actually her uncles and were trying to protect her. He helps Minis to solve her social problems and later saves her and Fizz from kidnappers. Summon Night 2 He helps the main characters once more fighting Melgitos and the Geil in a non-canon secret ending. His personality hasn’t changed much. Summon Night 4 He appears briefly together with Lipre, Rami and Fizz. They were in the middle of a family vacation to make some precious memories with Rami before she gets adopted by the Lorange family, but they split up when Fizz tries to run away with Rami. Gazel tries to look for them but now, much older, he has a threatening appearance now, what makes the main character mistake him for a kidnapper. A group of real kidnappers shows up and try to get the children but Gazel rescue them together with the main party. He is now an adult and is much more mature and kinder them before. It seems he switch roles with Lipre since now she is the strict one encharged with the spanking while Gazel tries to make them regret their acts only by using kind words, calming Lipre down in the process. He goes to Traiul Town to send the kidnapper to jail, but refuses to see Alba since the boy had promised he would only see his family once he had become a full-fledged knight, so this would only break Alba’s resolve. (He later ignore this and meet him during the final battle anyway). Trivia *In the booklet that came with the PSone Books re-release of the first game there is a explanation about the Flat Gang name coming from Gazel’s old nickname, even though he is just the sub leader. *Destiny is cruel with Gazel: In the first game he wanted to be a feared bandit, but he looked like a brat. Ironically, in Summon Night 4, he has a threatening look, but now he wants to be a decent person. Gallery SN1-Gazel2.jpg|Concept Art SNCollection1-Gazel1.jpg|Gazel in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Gazel&Lipre.jpg|Gzel & Lipre in Summon Night Collection SN1-Gazel3.jpg|SD Gazel Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character